White Plum
by Babs108
Summary: On the eve of Date Masamune's wedding to Mego-himesama, she was kidnapped, and ruthlessly assassinated. In the ensuing two years, as Date conquered and subjugated the neighboring province of Mutsu, his true goal has always been to find those behind his fiance's death. Now, a small village has put up a show of resistance, and rumors suggest the mastermind waits within... MasamuneXOC
1. The Village

Chapter 1

The morning air was crisp and hurt the young general's lungs if he inhaled too deep. He stood arms crossed atop the apex of a hill overlooking a small village. The crescent moon on his helmet gave off a glow in the rising dawn, a symbol to all the townsfolk that could see it the One-Eyed Dragon Date Masamune was here. Since the death of his father-in-law, the land of Mutsu had come under bandit rule; a problem if Date wanted to keep his home safe. Masamune told his troops they were there to take it back and to rule it. What he didn't tell his army was he had other motives.

o o o

_Two years earlier…_

Masamune stormed through the castle of Yanezawa. The news that Mego had been abducted had just reached him. He hastened to get to the stables were he would meet up with his retainer Katakura Kojuro and his cousin Date Shigezane, the two men he trusted most in this world, and personally see to it these bandits would pay. _If one hair on her head is out of place then Kami-_sama_ help them_, he thought to himself.

To his surprise his father was waiting outside the stable for him.

"Father?! What are you…"

Date Terumune raised his hand to stop Masamune. "I am here to stop you, my son."

Masamune shook his head, confused. "Why shouldn't I… ? We were to be married today! I promised her I would protect her!" Masamune said, frantically raising his voice to his father.

"Masamune, look at yourself," Terumune snapped back at him. Masamune glared at his father, anger welling up inside him. "You are a man in crisis. The decisions you make at this point would not be from here," he tapped Masamune's head, "but from here." He put his finger on Masamune's heart. "And that will put her _and_ the men who went after her in more danger than they are now. You will wait for their return." Terumune put his arm around his eldest son. "If I know Kojuro, he will not rest until she is back. We have nothing to fear, you will see." Masamune was led back to the castle by his father, unable to disobey.

His father's words did not comfort him as he paced outside the castle walls, straining to see off into the distance for any sign of Mego and his men. _What on earth could be taking them so long?_ Then he spotted them Kojuro and Shigezane returning from out of the south. It looked like Kojuro was carrying something in his arms, but Masamune couldn't make it out. Masamune raced toward the south entrance of the castle. The Date troops started arriving before he got there. Each one had a solemn look on their face and wouldn't meet Masamune's eye.

He searched the crowd and found Kojuro and Shigezane. He walked toward them, noticing a bundle being passed from Kojuro to Shigezane. A hand slipped out of the carefully wrapped body. Shigezane motioned in the direction of Masamune, and Kojuro walked toward him. Shigezane began to slowly carry the body toward the Date Mausoleum.

"No…!" Masamune shouted. "NO! That's not her! Don't you dare put that person in there!" Kojuro grabbed his lord and pulled the man inside, away from other eyes before he could embarrass himself further. Masamune was sweating and panting heavily.

Kojuro looked at Masamune and said in a deep calm voice "My lord, we return to you as failures."

"NO!" Masamune screamed. "That's not her damn it!" He turned to storm out when Kojuro grabbed him and slapped Masamune across the face.

"Masamune snap out of it." Masamune blinked and stared Kojuro in the eyes.

There was a knock on the door. "Enter," Masamune said, not taking his one good eye off Kojuro. The head retainer for the Tamura clan walked in and bowed. He was well dressed as usual. For once Date was pleased to see him. "Master Takumi. Good. Please tell this man that the body he brought back is not that of Mego. He seems to think I am in some sort of hysteria."

Takumi bowed. "My lord, I am sorry but it does seem to be her."

Masamune broke his stare with Kojuro, walked up to Takumi and punched him solidly in the nose. The unsuspecting retainer hit the floor hard enough to rip the _tatami_ mats beneath him. "You lying son of a bitch!" Masamune reached down and grabbed his collar, his right fist clench to hit him a second time, but Kojuro held him back. Takumi rose unsteadily to his feet and said in a quivering voice, "Without a head it is hard to be sure, but Lady Mego had a birth mark on her right calf just below the knee. The mark is on the body," Takumi explained with a hint of fear in his eyes. He grabbed his nose in obvious pain.

Masamune was not aware of losing all strength in his legs until he actually began to fall. Kojuro caught him and set him down. "It can't be her…" Masamune whispered, more to himself then to either man in the room. He then looked up at Kojuro and said, "I want the ones responsible dead."

"And I Kojuro will aid you in this; I swear we will not stop till all who are guilty have paid," Kojuro said kneeling to Masamune.

o o o

From that day on Masamune worked relentlessly to track down the men accountable. He paid off men who would cooperate and tortured those who would not. He was ruthless in his pursuit of Mego's murderers and this ruthlessness scared each village they went to conquer, so they fell easily. He knew his actions concerned Kojuro and Shigezane, but he didn't care. All that mattered was to find them and make them pay.

He was staring at the village that would give him answers that would give him closure. This small village in his wife's family's territory, _why was it important_. It was a tiny farming hamlet, ramshackle houses of poorly framed wood covered in the same thatched hay that grew wild beyond the rice fields. A tavern and a smithy with a cold forge were the only evidence that this collection of huts aspired to more than a pile of lumber in the first place. His keen warrior eye noted the river and woodland around the village naturally created a single point of entry, but surely there were more tactically sound last stands than this dreary village. _Why would they retreat here, unless_...? Masamune shook his head. No, surely her own father couldn't have been behind her death.

The fact remained this village should have fallen sooner like the rest. There was someone helping these peasants. He had heard the rumors, he followed the clues. This must be the village that was hiding the cutthroats who killed his wife. But who were they? The question and the memory laid heavily on Masamune's mind as he awaited the scouts to return with information, any information.

The arrival of a tall, imposing samurai with a scar on in cheek brought Masamune back to the present the man bowed as he approached. "It seems, my lord, they left only one path into the village. All other roads and bridges have been blocked or torn down."

"I can see that." He cocked his head to the right, where, as always, Kojuro waited. "What about the outlining homes, Kojuro?"

"Empty sir. It seems they were abandoned and were used as decoy for us."

Masamune turned; Kojuro was still bowed behind him. "Any news as to the military mastermind behind this?"

"No sir."

"Damn it, Kojuro, we need those supplies before we take on Miharu. I can't order a charge if I don't know who we are fighting."

"Perhaps we can send someone inside to talk to them. Send up a white flag, get a man inside to talk to their leader convince these peasants how fool hardy it is to resist."

Masamune smirked. "I know just the man for the job."

o o o

As Shigezane approached the village he could hear the movements of men behind the barrier. He heard various voices asking, "Is that him?" Shigezane smiled to himself. _It seems our reputation precedes us,_ he thought. He finally reached the main entrance where he came face to face with "guards". Each held a shaking spear at him.

"Hey guys, how's it going?" He smiled an incongruously charming smile. While looking at the spear still shaking in his face.

"What do you want?" one of the guards demanded, almost convincingly.

"I don't think that is him, no eye patch," another guard whispered.

"No, I'm not him," Shigezane confessed "So you can relax. My name is Date Shigezane and I wish to speak with your leader," he proclaimed loudly to no one in particular. He dismounted his horse and started walking into the camp. "Is it this way or that way?" He turned to the guards who were now just staring at him with jaws agape. "Or shall I find it myself?" He smiles again.

"It's this way," one finally offered and led him in the direction of a central hut.

Shigezane was led toward a small hut just inside the makeshift barrier of the village. He looked around nonchalantly taking in all he could. He entered the small dark hut and was met by a man sitting in front of a screen. The man had freshly dirtied hands, to make him appear more like a farmer, but Shigezane noticed the blisters he could have only received from sword play. _So, a samurai for hire…and someone else present, too, _He thought. Shigezane noticed a slight hint of white plum flowers in the room. He hoped fervently that it was not coming from the old man.

Shigezane bowed. "I am Date Shigezane." He waited for the old man in front of him to introduce himself but he didn't so he continued. "May I congratulate you on a fine job protecting this village, but you see, my lord Date Masamune will not give up. He will take what he needs no matter how well you resist." Shigezane heard a slight "tsk" come from behind the screen, but he pretended not to hear it. He continued, "The Date are not heartless. We will allow your people to live. But we _will_ have our supplies."

The old man smiled. "Then, Master Date, you may as well kill us all," he said without ceremony. "What little we have is needed till the harvest." He paused and looked Shigezane in the eyes. "No, Master Date, I do not believe we will give in to you."

"I see," Shigezane said, staring back at the old man. "Then I will make my leave." He stood, bowed and left the old man seemingly alone.

When the man was sure the coast was clear he spoke. "Was that what we wanted?"

"Yes, Master Takumi, you did well." A distinctly female voice assured him from behind the screen. A young beautiful woman walked out from behind the partition. Her long raven hair was pulled into a tight pony tail, her soft features gave way to clear piercing brown eyes. The armor she wore fit her curves poorly, but well enough. She walked past the old man toward the door of the hut. "I expected just a simple scout. Surely he was here more for recon then for negotiation. Hopefully now they know this village will not fall easily."

"Yes, Lady Mego-_hime_," Takumi smiled.


	2. A Reason to Charge

Chapter 2

Shigezane sat bowed in front of Kojuro and Masamune. "The man I spoke with was not their leader, but he did seem familiar."

"Then why did you speak with him we need to know who-" Masamune started, but was interrupted.

"Please my lord, the man wasn't their leader, but their leader was there behind a screen listening." Kojuro and Masamune looked at each other then back at Shigezane. _Odd, _Kojuro thought.

"Huh," Masamune finally murmured. "Anything else?"

"Though there are soldiers, most of their forces seem to be peasants, sir." Masamune nodded. Shigezane continued, "and there was the same crest stitched on a few of the garments as well.". Kojuro motioned one of the pages for parchment and ink. Shigezane grabbed them from the boy as they arrived. He hastily sketched out the _mon_, three crudely-drawn _magatama_ inside a roundel.

"Tamura?" Kojuro spoke, identifying the symbol immediately. "Impossible. Lord Tamura died last year. He had no sons, and his only daughter…" Kojuro looked at his lord. Masamune had stood up and was staring at the wall of the tent, his hands in fists at his side. Through clenched teeth he said, "Kojuro, ready the men. We will take the village at dawn."

"Yes, my lord," Kojuro replied. Masamune angrily walked out. Kojuro and Shigezane stared at each other.

Shigezane spoke first. "Do you think this is wise? This will only deepen the wound."

"I know," Kojuro replied. "Why do you think I have tried to stop him for so long? But the fact remains, Mutsu needs to be tamed if we are to secure the prosperity of Oshuu. All we can hope for is that the ghosts of the past stay dead."

"I'm not sure that is possible," Shigezane replied as he watched Masamune storming off into the distance.

o o o

_Two years earlier..._

Masamune was pacing in his room. He had sent Shigezane and Kojuro out hours ago, but he couldn't sleep. He stopped for a moment and looked at the _montsuki_ laid out for him to wear tomorrow. He rubbed his hand through his hair. "**Crap,**" he said to no one in particular. He was to be married tomorrow and he still couldn't get his head wrapped around it. He left his room to go for a walk to clear his thoughts when he noticed a light coming from Mego's room. His eyebrow lifted and he walked toward the door. Before he knew what he was doing, he knocked. He looked at his traitorous hand and knew he had to say something.

"Mego, its Masamune." He hated how to his own ear he sounded like a child.

"Come in," she said. Her voice was quiet, almost muffled.

As he entered the room a slight hint of white plum tickled his nose. He noticed her _shiromuku_ was also laid out for her. He scanned around the room for her, finally seeing her on the porch overlooking the garden. _Damn she's beautiful_, he thought to himself as he approached her. He realized his heart was pounding. _How could one woman affect him like this?_ Masamune forced himself to assume the confident swagger that usually came to him so naturally. He sat next to her, putting her on his right; it was easier being in her presence if he didn't have to see her.

"I saw a light," he stammered to explain his intrusion.. "You alright?"

"I am fine. Just a little nervous, I guess." Her voice was in his ear so she must have been facing him. He continued staring forward into the garden.

"**Yeah,** I couldn't sleep either." They sat in uneasy silence for a few minutes. "Mego," Masamune said, finally getting the courage to turn toward her and look her in the eyes directly, "I know this isn't easy for you. Marrying a man who… Well, just know that I have always been happy with this engagement, with you." Mego started to blush. Masamune grabbed her hand tenderly and looked at it. "Please allow me the honor to fall in love with you Mego. I may not always be a patient man, but I promise you I will always protect you." Mego smiled and turned from him, blushing.

"Thank you for those words, Masamune-sama." She swallowed, her throat suddenly dry. "I promise I will do my best to be a good wife to you."

As Masamune let go of her hand and got up to leave, his heart sank with her words. _Not exactly a ringing endorsement_, he thought begrudgingly. But what more could he have expected? He then stopped and asked without turning "Mego, d…do you think you could ever love me?" His eye went wide. _Why did I just ask_ _that,_ he wondered, though he knew the answer.

"I do not know Masamune-_sama_." He nodded. Her words felt like a knife in his gut. He opened the door to leave. "But" she said, just before he stepped outside the threshold, "I am not against trying." Now he was blushing and thankful he was not facing her at this moment. He left her room with a new spring in his step. He could make her love him. He knew he could!

o o o

The memory of that night ran through Masamune's head as he led the charge toward the village.

"You guys ready?" He hollered behind him. "Yeah!" a chorus of men rang back.

"Then let's gun it!" Another resounding "Yeah!" came from behind him.

The sound of the Date cavalry echoed inside the village. The village itself had been up for hours preparing for the onslaught. Mego-_hime_ was standing in front of a group of villagers.

"Your time is now; we protect our homes, our families, and our livelihoods. We will show them the strength of the people of Mutsu. Remember we live and die as one."

"Yeah!" came yelling from the crowd.

"Now get to your posts, here they come!" The crowd dispersed, and Mego made her way to the front entrance. A young man approached and bowed respectfully.

"My lady, we are ready for the Date bastards."

Mego smiled at him "Good, Master Shingi. Remember, we let a couple through then close the barrier. Divide and conquer."

"Yes, my lady." Shingi left for his post and Mego went to check on the other units to make sure they all knew what to do.

Masamune and Kojuro led the charge into the village, only to be cut off from the rest of the Date Troupe. Not noticing, Masamune continued to the center of the town. Kojuro ever attentive on his right flank. They stopped in the middle of town.

"**What the hell**?" Masamune dismounted and Kojuro followed suit. "Did they abandon the-" Masamune started to say, only to be interrupted by the sound of foot soldiers surrounding them. A spear was thrown at the horses to get them to run. Masamune and Kojuro stood back-to-back, blades drawn.

"Bring it on," Masamune growled.

"Well, this is a surprise." A well-dressed samurai stepped forward and chuckled. "When we set this trap, who knew we would ensnare the Dragon of Oshuu and his Right Eye." The man smirked.

"**Yeah,** well who the hell are you?" Masamune demanded.

Hollering came from the direction of the front gate, then a distinct horn sounded the retreat of the Date Calvary.

"So…You gonna take my head?" Masamune said without wavering.

"Nothing so crude," the samurai said pleasantly. "Please lower your weapons so we can talk."

Neither man moved a muscle. The old samurai smiled sadly. "Of course not," he muttered, and made a motion with his hand. An arrow was let loose and exploded at the two men's feet, letting out a burst of smoke as it hit. As the narcotic exploded around them, Masamune and Kojuro collapsed.


	3. A Note

Chapter 3

A note was sent:

"Your commander and his right eye are safe for now. Make no rash rescue attempts and perhaps we can end this with no blood shed."

-Tamura Mego-_hime_

Shigezane's eyes went wide and he crumpled the letter in his hand _What are they playing at?_ He stood and glared down at the village for a sign.

o o o

_Two years earlier…_

Shigezane woke early that morning for sentry duty. Today was a big day and it was necessary to make sure Yanezawa was secure. He dressed and left for his post when he noticed Kojuro hastily approaching him.

"Come on. We need to go." Kojuro's voice was stern and Shigezane knew he was serious.

"Masamune run off? He was pretty nervous last night," Shigezane asked, half-joking.

Kojuro stopped and turned to him. "Nothing so easy. Mego-_himesama_ has been taken."

Shigezane stopped in his tracks "Taken?"

"Yes, and we have a trail we can catch up if we hurry." Kojuro grabbed a stunned Shigezane. Both men quickened their pace to the stables and mounted their horses. A small group of soldiers were awaiting them.

"Where's Masamune? Did anyone tell him-?" Shigezane asked, noticing the absence of their lord.

"Not this time," Kojuro said coldly. "I've left instructions for news to be sent when we have left. It's just us this time." And with that, they were off.

They followed the trail left by the abductors. But they soon came to a crossroad. Shigezane dismounted to examine the trail. "They must have split up here; I am counting at least ten, Kojuro." Shigezane reported looking at Kojuro.

"We separate here then. You take your men west. I will take the rest south." Kojuro lowered his voice and spoke with all seriousness "Shigezane, capture who you can, but our priority is Mego. If she doesn't make it back…" Shigezane nodded and then raced off following the trail of five kidnappers. He and his men rode for a few miles past dense forest and caught up with the abductors, but Mego was nowhere in sight.

"Alright men, here we go. Just make sure to leave at least one for questioning." The men charged the abductors and took them down before they could even put up a struggle. There was barely any time for them to surrender; just as well, for at no point had that been an option. The one they left alive, they tied up. He was being held by one of the men when Shigezane walked up to the captured man and punched him; he then turned to the soldier. "Take him back to the castle. The rest of us will head back and meet up with Kojuro." They raced off again, hastening southwards toward Kojuro to back him up.

They had nearly caught up when Shigezane heard a loud scream coming from the direction they were headed. He rounded the corner to see Kojuro on his knees in front of a body. Shigezane brought his horse up short, "_Kami-sama_" he muttered under his breath, not believing what he was seeing. Finally, he dismounted and approached Kojuro and put his hand on the man's shoulder.

"Kojuro, we got one. He will speak and they will pay for this," Shigezane tried to comfort him "They will pay."

Kojuro nodded. "Wrap her body. We take it back. I will be the one to speak to Lord Masamune."

The Date soldiers returned home with their heads hung low. Some were holding back tears, one or two were not. As Masamune saw their approach he hastened to Shigezane and Kojuro at a fast pace. Shigezane motioned to Kojuro, who nodded.

"Here, take her," Kojuro said to Shigezane. "Head into the Mausoleum." Shigezane took the body in his arms. She was lighter than he had expected. A hand slipped out and Shigezane heard the voice of his distraught cousin proclaim. "No! NO! That's not her! Don't you dare put that person in there!" Kojuro grabbed his lord and pulled him inside, out of view of his men.

Shigezane delicately laid Mego's body on the table. He knelt down to adjust her outstretched limb and thought to himself _Why did they take her head?_ Just then the door opened and a well-dressed samurai walked in.

"No, this can't be," the man exclaimed. Then, looking down at the body, he asked "Why would they take her head?"

"I was wondering the same thing," Shigezane said, glaring at the soldier that just barged in. He then noticed the Tamura family crest stitched on his tunic.

"If you don't mind, I must check something." And with that the samurai lifted part of Mego's _kimono_. Shigezane was about to protest when the other man uttered, "Damn, I had hoped…"

"Hoped what?" Shigezane asked.

"The only reason I can think of for the bastards to take her head was to conceal this woman's real identity. But Mego had a distinct birthmark on her leg. As you can see it is right there."

Shigezane saw it. "So this is her?" He gulped.

"I am afraid so," the samurai bowed his head. "If you will excuse me, I must report this."

"I will stand watch over the body." The two men bowed to each other and the well-dressed samurai left. A tear started to run down Shigezane's cheek.

o o o

The note was still crumpled in Shigezane's hand as the scout he sent out approached him on the hill overlooking the village. "Any news?" he asked already knowing the answer.

"No sir," The man kneeled. "The entrance is still blocked and when anyone tries to get close arrows are fired. "

"Anyone hurt?" Shigezane asked still squinting at the village below.

"No sir, it's like they are warning shots."

Shigezane turned to the scout for the first time "Warning shots?" He said out loud then walked toward the main camp muttering to himself. _Could it _really_ be her? If so is she trying to end this peacefully? No, I saw the body, _he thought. He entered his cousin's tent – something he would normally never dream of doing in any other circumstance, but these were not normal circumstances. _What are you thinking Masamune, what did you see that we all missed? _He needed to get insight into his cousin's thoughts. Usually he left that sort of thing to Kojuro, but right now he didn't have that luxury.

Papers and maps were neatly folded off to the side. He walked over to them and started shifting through the papers. _What was Masamune after? _He contemplated scratching his head.

There was an unfortunate plethora of material to go through. Tidal charts, lunar cycles, maps, a recent economic index of the prices of various goods, lists of friendly and hostile villages and contacts; a veritable library of information full of the tiny details that could make or break the planning of a battle, all useless right now to the straight-thinking Shigezane. Frustrated after realizing he had read the same clerks summary (some tripe on the advantages to opening trade with the western nations) for the third time, he began throwing the papers and scrolls behind him as he finished perusing them and coming up empty.

The pile on the floor was larger than the stack in the shelf when Shigezane opened a scroll tube and, to his surprise, a small leather book fell out of it onto the pile of papers. Shigezane smirked, _Boy, am I going to get in trouble for this, _he mused. Shigezane opened the journal and started reading. There was not much of interest, battle plans mostly. Notation of how many men they would need and how much food they would need to carry per man, things Shigezane never had the head for. Then he came to the section after Mego died.

"A cart with supplies heading north left early that morning. A man with scars carried her out of her room for Kojuro to see just past dawn. Kojuro got a squadron of troops together. Assassins split up. Shizegane captured one man; didn't talk. Scar man waited for Kojuro. _Why?_, They return with body early afternoon. Takumi identifies otherwise unidentifiable body." Shigezane rubbed his chin with sympathy. Masamune was trying to piece together a mystery that was not there. His eyes narrowed as he glanced through the tent door, back at the village. _Or was there?_ "Kiyoaki left right after funeral, he didn't give a fuss about her being buried in Yanezawa, and he never cried." _That _is_ strange_, Shigezane thought and continued reading. "If birth mark on the body proves her identity, why did they take her _head_? And _where_ did they take it?" Shigezane always assumed they would return the head with a note to Miharu castle where her father resided, but as far as he knew they never did. Shigezane kept reading.

"Today she was buried. I didn't attend. Kojuro is disappointed in me. He thinks I have gone crazy with grief, but I just couldn't stand being there pretending to mourn someone I know is alive. If only they would see what I see. Looking at her father I know he knows something but mother won't let me near him, she fears I will start a war…" After that just cryptic notes were written: man with scars, Takumi knows, her hand, the answers is in Mutsu, white plum," Shigezane read out loud. _'White plum?' Well hell if I know what that means_. He shook his head.

"Sir?" A voice came from outside the tent. Shigezane froze for a second his heart pounded in his chest, and then he remembered Masamune was being held in the village below. So he answered the man standing outside, "What is it."

"The men were wondering what we were going to do about Big Boss and Boss Katakura?" Shigezane looked at the journal and without thinking placed the note "Mego" had written him inside of it and set it down. He walked to the door of the tent and looked down at the man kneeling.

"Nothing for now," he sighed. "If we charge again we would be putting them in danger. Not to mention the casualties we would face. We wait till we hear word." The man left to deliver the news. _I hope patients will reveal our path. _ He thought.


	4. Words Said in the Night

Chapter 4

When Masamune came to he was tied to a wooden pole in the middle of a room. The floor was dirty and barely any light came through the windows or door. In the enveloping darkness he could just barely make out a figure of a man across from him.

"Kojuro," Masamune whispered, squinting in the darkness.

"Mmnm," came a mumbled voice.

"Hey, Kojuro, is that you?"

"Masamune-_sama_?" The man was starting to get his bearings "What is going on? What do they want?"

"I don't know, but I am sure as hell gonna find out," Masamune vowed.

Just then the door slid open and a man walked in. "Ah, good, you are awake." The old well-dressed samurai from before walked in.

"**Yeah**, and what the hell do you want?" Masamune snapped.

"Just as rash as ever, Lord Masamune," The man smirked.

Masamune stared at the man thoroughly. "Have we met?"

"I am not surprised you don't remember. It has been many years. And I am afraid the time has not been kind to me."

"I am only going to ask this one last time," Masamune said, looking the well-dressed samurai over finally recognizing him. "What the hell do you want?" He played ignorant to the man's real identity.

With shocking forthrightness, the old samurai answered, "Why, to discuss your surrender."

"Huh, something like that I will only discuss with your commander," Masamune said curtly, "And you are not him." The old samurai smiled, bowed, and left.

"Masamune-_sama_, what-" Kojuro began but was cut off.

"I want to know why the hell they are using her family's crest." Masamune's voice cracked. "If Takumi thinks the crest will give me pause, he has another thing coming."

"I thought he looked familiar" Kojuro thought for a second and finally asked "Masamune, do you think she's still alive?"

"I don't know." Masamune replied with a hint of hope in his voice. "But I want answers."

o o o

_Two years earlier…_

"Mego, stop being a child and think of Mutsu." Her father demanded in a stern tone.

"You mean think of you, don't you, father?"

"Mego," Kiyoaki sighed, He pinched the bridge of his nose to stave off the headache his daughter was rapidly worsening, "we have been discussing this for a month. We could not ask for a better match then the Heir of the Date."

"He is deformed!" Mego exclaimed. "Not even his own mother loves him."

"That's enough," said Kiyoaki, raising his voice. "He has shown you nothing but kindness since we arrived. You will marry him tomorrow, you will produce an heir and that is final."

"Fine, but I refuse to love him," Mego replied as tears involuntarily welled up in her eyes.

"That, my daughter, is your prerogative. Now good night."

Those had been the last words her father spoke to her before departing her room that evening. Now, hours later, Mego sat alone on the porch looking out at the garden beneath the moonlight. She was unable to sleep. The moon was a sliver in the sky, but its dim light was enough to make out the rocks positioned in front of her. She stared at the delicate patterns in the sand as the last conversation she had with her father ran through her head. She was not sure if she was more ashamed of her own petulant words or angry at her father's callous disregard.

Mego glanced back at her _shiromuki_ laid out for her to wear tomorrow, and once more tears started to form. Ever since she was little she knew she would be used like this for her family, for their security. Mego looked down at her hands in shame. _Why did you say those words to him?_ she thought to herself. She expected Masamune to be different, a warlord to live up to the name of the One-Eyed Dragon. But since her arrival to his estate he was always kind to her. He may have been missing an eye, but perhaps there was more to him…

Her thoughts were interrupted as someone tapped lightly on her door. "Mego, its Masamune." Mego's eyes went wide. "Come in," she said in a shaking voice. Masamune entered, looking confident and cocky as ever. He looked around and finally started approaching her on the porch.

He did not notice her blink in surprise as he sat down next to her on her left. _He trusts me that much_, she thought with wonder, gazing at his black leather eye-patch, _to put me in his blind spot?_

"I saw a light. You alright?" he asked. He did not leer at her as so many men did, or sneak the furtive glances of a coward, but instead sat beside her and stared with her at the garden.

"I am fine. Just a little nervous, I guess." She said looking at him admiring his profile. Despite the obvious deformity, he was quite handsome.

"**Yeah**, I couldn't sleep either." They sat in comfortable silence for a few minutes. "Mego," Masamune said turning toward her and looking her in the eyes. "I know this is not easy for you. Marrying a man who… Well, just know that I have always been happy with this engagement, with you." Mego started to blush and Masamune grabbed her hand tenderly. "Please allow me the honor to fall in love with you Mego. I may not always be a patient man, but I promise you I will always protect you." Mego smiled and turned from him, blushing.

"Thank you, for those words Masamune_-sama_." She had never expected such tenderness from him, and she had to swallow the sudden up rise of emotion before she trusted herself to speak again. "I promise I will do my best to be a good wife to you," was all she could manage to say. She cursed herself for not having the courage he just shown her.

Masamune let go of her hand and got up to leave "Mego, d…do you think you could ever love me?" Her heart skipped a beat, and she wasn't sure how to answer his question.

"I do not know Masamune-_sama_." Was all she could think to answer. He nodded and continued toward the door. She realized he meant to leave, that this moment of unexpected honesty between the two of them was about to burst like a bubble as if it had never been. Only a fleeting few seconds remained where she might speak so openly to him again, and yet she did not even know what she wanted to say, let alone how to say it. "But," she was compelled to say before he walked away into the night, "I am not against trying." She smiled, bowing her head. She did not know if he turned to look back at her; if he did, she was too flustered to meet his gaze. He left the room, and though the door slid shut with barely a sound, to her ears it sounded like a thunderclap. Mego went to bed that night with a new sense of hope. Perhaps, she mused, she judged him too harshly before.

Then a heavy hand slapped a wet cloth over her mouth and nose, filling her nose and throat with a sickly-sweet scent, and she passed out.

She woke up the next morning with her hands bound in a cart. Her father's soldiers were in the cart in front of her, blocking her view. One turned around, noticing she was awake, and nudged to the man sitting next to him.

"Mego-_himesama_, you are awake. Driver, hold for a second," the second man said. The driver stopped and came around the cart and helped her sit up.

Her head was throbbing and her wrists were red when they were untied. It hurt to rub them, until she felt the circulation returning to her hands. "Where am I?"

"We are taking you back home my lady," said the soldier, blinking stupidly as though explaining the obvious.

"Home, but today I was to-"

"Do not worry, my lady. Your father has set it up so the Date will think you dead by the end of the day. You will not have to marry the One -Eyed Freak and you can live with your father back home." The soldiers smiled proudly.

Mego's eyes narrowed and she scowled. "Do you really think it will be as easy as that? Take me back, you idiots!"

The soldiers looked at each other and one replied, "My lady, they would have found the other body by now. If we took you back now, how do you think the Dragon will react to this obvious act of treason on the Tamura's part?"

Mego's eyes looked the soldier up and down and then she looked past him in the direction of Yanegawa. "He will kill my father…" Mego gasped then looked at her tingling hands. "I guess there is nothing else to do but to follow through with my father's plan. Perhaps we can come up with a better one later."

o o o

Mego stood in the door way of the small hut. "What do you mean, he won't talk to you?" Mego asked in a cool manner.

"Mego-_sama_ he didn't even recognize me. Perhaps he has forgotten."

"I'm sure, Master Takumi, he recognized you. He was just bluffing. You don't forget the face of the man who delivered the news you did."

"Still, my lady, I know they suspect something. And you will need to talk to him sometime."

"I know." Mego balled her fists. "I was just hoping it wouldn't come down to this. "She paused, steeling her courage. "Bring him here." And she walked away toward the hut where the captives were being held.


	5. The Truth Revealed

Chapter 5

Masamune was led out of the darkened room, leaving Kojuro alone. The stern samurai closed his eyes to better focus his other senses. He heard shuffling coming his way. The door rolled open and a scent of white plum filled the room. A voice from his past rang past his ears.

"Hello, Kojuro-dono," was all she said.

His eyes opened wide as he looked at the specter in front of him. He involuntarily said, "Mego-_himesama_." She bent down and untied him. "But how…?"

o o o

_Two years earlier…_

Kojuro woke early, as usual. He went to check on his vegetable garden, the leeks were coming in quite nicely this year, when he noticed in the distance three men carrying an oddly-shaped bundle, the size and shape of a woman…His eyes widened and his sword appeared in his hand. _Mego!_ He ran toward them, his weapon turned to strike. Though he took in every detail of his opponents with a warrior's eye, most prominent in his mind was that the woman showed no signs of movement. The men noticed him and the large bald one with scars on his face picked her up and flung her over his shoulder. They ran toward the south where horses were waiting for them and they were gone.

Kojuro raced toward the guard post. "Get as many men together as you can. Meet me at the stables in five minutes. Be ready for battle." The men looked blankly at him not knowing what was going on "Mego-_himesama_ has been taken." He explained, and the men started moving. "You there," He pointed to one of the new recruits. He was chubby and bald and he gulped as Kojuro singled him out. "Once we have left, go to Terumune-_sama_ and let him know. Then go to Masamune-_sama_." The man looked at him blankly. "Do you understand!"

"Y…yes I understand, Boss Katakura, sir." Kojuro nodded and the small guard ran toward the castle.

Kojuro walked toward Shizegane's room. Hopefully he was up and dressed already; they had no time to waste. Luckily, Shigezane was just exiting his room. Kojuro hastened toward him. "Come on, we need to go." Kojuro's voice was stern, and hoped it didn't sound panicked.

"Masamune run off? He was pretty nervous last night." Shigezane asked, with a slight chuckle.

Kojuro stopped and turned to him. "Nothing so easy. Mego-_himesama_ has been taken."

Shigezane stopped in his tracks. "Taken?"

"Yes, and we have a trail. We can catch up if we hurry." Kojuro grabbed a stunned Shigezane and led him to the stables where a fair group of men were already armored, mounted and waiting.

"Where's Masamune? Did anyone tell him…?" Shigezane asked, as they mounted their horses

"Not this time. I've left instructions for news to be sent when we have left. It's just us this time," Kojuro said coldly. Privately, he prayed, _Please, Lord Masamune, trust us to bring her back for you._

They followed the trail left by the abductors. "They must have split up here, I am counting at least ten, Kojuro," Shigezane deduced from the tracks left behind.

"We split here then. You take your men west. I will take the rest south." Kojuro bowed his head and lowered his voice to make his conspiracy plain. "Shigezane, capture who you can, but our priority is Mego. If she doesn't make it back…" Shigezane nodded in acknowledgement and raced off, following the trail of five kidnappers. Kojuro turned his forces south and did the same. A few miles down the road they came upon five bandits. A tall bald man with scars all over his face was in a cart standing in front of a kneeling woman. Her back was to the oncoming Dates. Kojuro noticed a _katana_ glinting in the sunlight and he halted the troops.

A wry smile came across the tall abductor's face as he noticed their approach. Kojuro screamed, "Wait!" but it was too late. The tall abductor swung the _katana_ and separated Mego's head from the rest of her body. He picked the severed head up by the long black hair and handed it unceremoniously to one of his accomplices, then kicked Mego's still-kneeling body to the blood-soaked ground. Too late, far too late, Kojuro and his men dove in to attack, but the five bandits split up into the thick forest where the Date Calvary couldn't follow.

Kojuro let out an agonizing scream of rage when the last bandit eluded him. He made his way toward the headless body. Kojuro collapsed next to her body for the first time not knowing what to do. He sat there for what felt like an eternity then a hand was put on his shoulder.

"Kojuro we got one, he will speak and they will pay for this." Shigezane's voice sounded shaky and uncertain. "They will pay."

Kojuro nodded. "Wrap her body. We take it back. I will be the one to speak with lord Masamune."

The Date soldiers returned home with their heads hung low. Some were holding back tears, one or two were not. Kojuro held on to Mego's body like a new father holding his child for the first time. His face was stoic and unemotional, a sharp contrast to the feelings reeling inside him. Kojuro started to dismount when Shigezane made a motion to him. Kojuro turned and saw Masamune approaching them in a hurried pace. Kojuro nodded and started handing the body to Shigezane.

"Here, take her," Kojuro said. "Head into the Mausoleum." Shigezane took the body in his arms. Kojuro walked toward Masamune, whose eye was fixed on Shigezane. "No! NO! That's not her! Don't you dare put that person in there!" Masamune exclaimed. Kojuro rushed to pull Masamune into a side room away from other eyes before he could embarrass himself further.

Masamune was sweating and panting heavily. Kojuro had never seen his lord so distraught.

Kojuro looked at Masamune and said with deep calm he did not feel, "My lord, we return as failures."

"NO!" Masamune screamed. "That's not her, damn it!" Masamune turned to storm out when Kojuro grabbed him and slapped him across the face.

"Masamune, snap out of it." Masamune blinked and stared Kojuro in the eyes. Kojuro tilted his head away ashamed at what he had just done.

There was a knock on the door. "Enter," Masamune said, not taking his eye off Kojuro as Takumi walked in and bowed. "Master Takumi. Good. Please tell this man that the body he brought back is not that of Mego. He seems to think I am in some sort of hysteria."

Takumi bowed. "My lord, I am sorry but it does seem to be her."

Masamune broke his stare with Kojuro, Kojuro finally looked up to see Masamune stamping toward Takumi and punching him in the nose. In slow motion the samurai dropped like a rice sack. "You lying son of a bitch!" Masamune went to hit him a second time but Kojuro snapped out of his daze and grabbed Masamune's fist before he could land a second blow. Looking at Kojuro, Masamune let go of Takumi's collar. Takumi got up and said in a solemn voice, "Without a head it is hard to be sure, but Lady Mego had a birth mark on her right calf just below the knee. The mark is on the body."

Masamune stared to collapse. Kojuro caught him and set him down "It can't be her…" Masamune said almost inaudibly. He then looked up at Kojuro and said, "I want the ones responsible dead."

"And I Kojuro will aid you in this; I swear we will not stop till all who are responsible have paid,." Kojuro vowed to Masamune.

o o o

"Katakura-_dono,_ I must ask your forgiveness. I did not wish for anyone to suffer the way you must have for your lord's sake," Mego said, her words brought Kojuro back to the present.

"I saw your body myself…I carried you to…"

Mego smiled at him sadly. "There was a body, yes." She shook her head as she clarified, "But not mine."

"Wh…why would you go through so much trouble?" Kojuro asked, still in a state of shock.

"My father went mad with guilt and paid the mercenaries to take me away and fake my death. By the time I found out about it I couldn't come to you. Masamune would have killed my father for the treasonous act. I thought it best to stay dead for everyone's sake." Her voice trailed off.

"Mego-_himesama_, I don't know what to say…"

"You don't need to," she said. "I will talk to Masamune, then you will be free to go."

"This whole thing was so you could surrender?"

"I never asked to be taken that day. If it were up to me I would be a married woman right now, not hiding out in a farming town which is about to be overrun by my betrothed's troops. But there was nothing I could do to stop it. Since my father has died, Mutsu has fallen to chaos. It needs a strong leader; its' people deserve peace. Masamune can provide that for them. I just hope it is not too late."

"Why do you think we came here to take Mutsu?" Kojuro asked.

Mego chuckled. "_You_ came here, Kojuro-_dono_, to get revenge on my killers. What you found was that I am not dead. _He_ came here because of the rumors; the supplies he keeps saying he came here for were a distraction for you because I suspect you have been trying to stop him. You think he was being driven mad by his belief that I was not dead."

Kojuro nodded. "So you know he never stopped looking for you?"

A pained smile came across Mego's face and she walked out of the room. "I'd hoped…"


	6. The Encounter

Chapter 6

Masamune had been manhandled to a different hut, his arms still bound. This room at least had a wood floor, but a screen hanging on the far wall still let in very little light. The room was empty except for a tea set, laid out as if there was someone else expected. He sat alone for what seemed to him an eternity. His bonds were tight but not to the point that he could not wiggle out of them if he tried. But he figured to play the game his captors had set or he would not get the answers he was looking for. He didn't see much of the town but was sure that if he had to he could fight his way out. Plans for an escape were forming in his head when he heard the wood planks creek just outside the door. Masamune smiled. _Finally some answers_, he thought.

Mego stood outside the room trying to summon the courage to enter. When she did, Masamune didn't turn or make any other movements; the delicate scent of white plum wafting in before her already told him all he needed to know. Mego walked around him on his left, noticing his eye was closed. She sat down in front of him and he stated plainly, "For a dead woman you sure know how to command an army, Mego."

"Neither fact I feel, dear Masamune, surprise you," she retorted, trying to sound calm even though a knot was forming in her throat. There he was, across from her looking as confident as ever. She admired him until he opened his eye. She immediately straightened her posture as his eye began to focus.

He opened his unfettered eye and there she was, across from him, looking at him with a peaceful expression, and she was as beautiful as ever. "You want to explain why the guerilla tactics?" he continued, a hint of anger welling up in his voice.

Mego shrugged. "That's easy. We play by your rules, we lose. What's the incentive to play fair?"

"Why take me captive? You know that this isn't how it works." Somehow his stare became more intense than before.

Mego looked down at her hands as she answered his gaze starting to be too much for her. "I had hoped to end this without bloodshed. I wanted to protect…" Her voice trailed off. She had no good answers for him as to why she chose this strategy over another. She just knew in her heart that she didn't want him dead.

He considered her answer. He knew the question he wanted to ask, and was trying to decide if now was the time. Masamune clicked his tongue, staring at her as if trying to decipher a foreign text. "Why the ruse, why lie?"

"It wasn't my idea." She said, her voice quivering. She was a bit surprised that he went to this line of questioning so soon. "When I found out…You would have razed Mutsu to the ground, and killed my father, perhaps my entire clan. I couldn't…"

"So why come out of hiding now?" He asked still not diverting his stare.

She looked back at him. "My father died," she said plainly. "As far as anyone else knew, I too was dead. Most of our retainers left, only the few who knew the secret, remained with me. But they were not enough. Mutsu quickly became overrun with bandits. The people of this village heard a rumor and came to me. The same rumor you must have heard. But they feared their destruction. If it were up to me I would have spared us all this and stayed dead. Masamune, Mutsu's land barely feeds its' people. If you raid this land you have signed their death sentence."

"THEY SIGNED IT THEMSELVES!" Masamune snapped. His eye was burning with rage. Mego knew he burned with pain, not anger.

"Masamune, your quarrel is with my family, not these people," Mego said calmly. Masamune glared. She continued, "You can take Miharu castle without raiding any villages or spilling a drop of blood Masamune. I will give it to you no strings, just a promise. "

"Huh, what promise?"

"That you will not destroy them, but care for them." She gestured to the people outside.

"Why? What have they done but lie?"

"They have not lied-"

"Sure, just you and your family. So what right do you have to ask me a favor?"

"You are correct. I have no right," Mego said with tears in her eye. She turned away to dry them with the edge of her kimono sleeve.

Masamune looked at her thoughtfully. "I will not promise anything, not without a guarantee," he stated, finally breaking his stare.

"Guarantee? What could I possibly give?"

"You," Masamune said coolly.

"Me?" Mego replied confused. _After all this, he couldn't possibly mean…?_

"You. You return with me to Oshuu, fulfill your family's contract, become my wife, and I will care for your people. That's the easiest deal I've ever made. Now will you untie these?" He gestured to the bonds around his arms, a cocky smile playing on his lips.

Mego stared at him, unsure what to do or say. She finally said, "All right" and untied him.

He got up. "I take it Kojuro is waiting outside?" She nodded and he paused at the door. "Mego, I don't expect an answer right away. Think about it tonight and come see me tomorrow." And with that he was gone. Mego sat in the hut by herself, unable to believe what she had heard. She pondered his words. _Could he really, after all this time, after all her family's…no, __**her**__ lies…could he still want to love her?_ She looked up at where he had stood a moment ago. She didn't need a night. She knew her answer, but she would wait till morning.

o o o

Just like Masamune expected, Kojuro was waiting for him outside the small hut with their horses. Masamune gave a cocky smile to Kojuro, mounted his horse, and the two left the village without a word between them. The villagers couldn't believe their eyes and cheered as the warlord left without a fight. Takumi stayed in the shadows, hiding below the window to the hut Masamune just exited. He had listened to the entire conversation between Masamune and his lady as he watched the young lord's departure with suspicion. He turned his gaze from Masamune to the hut he had just exited from. A plan was forming in his head.

o o o

Once Kojuro was sure they were out of earshot of the village he quickened his horses pace to ride alongside Masamune. Masamune's arms were crossed and he was deep in thought. Kojuro cleared his throat to get his lords attention. "What's up, Kojuro?" Masamune said in a plain voice, not appreciating being interrupted.

"So…Mego-_hime_ is still alive after all." He stated not sure how to start this particular conversation.

Masamune turned his head to look at him but Kojuro was looking ahead of them. "**Yeah**, I guess so," he said turning his head forward again.

Kojuro could see his lord did not wish to speak further, and held his tongue. Personally, Kojuro could imagine any number of emotions the afternoon's revelations might stir in Masamune: feelings of betrayal, of relief, of confusion. He certainly felt all that and more himself. Yet the placid expression on the face of Date Masamune, a man who had never exactly been reserved at displaying his emotions, was suddenly as enigmatic as a _koan_.

Kojuro puzzled over this until inspiration suddenly struck. In the study of swordsmanship one occasionally experiences true _satori_ – a greater understanding of the universe and one's place within it than most mortals ever know. In such a state a fighter becomes in tune with the battle around him, moving with the attack instead of against it, swinging his sword to where his opponent's will be before the thrust even begins. It is a peaceful eye in the middle of the hurricane of war, seeing everything and yet never losing focus, and the closest to nirvana that most men like them – men who spent their lives shedding blood – could ever hope to attain. Kojuro saw the expression of peaceful contentment on Date's face, the calm that comes of knowing, and understood. As far as Date was concerned the battle was already won: all that was left was to play it out. The two rode on in silence back to the bivouac.

The sun was nearly setting over the hills when the two finally reached the encampment. The Date men saw them coming and had started calling to them. "Do you have a plan?" Kojuro asked Masamune while acknowledging the soldiers one by one. He then noticed Shigezane running toward them.

"Heh, when have you ever known me not to?" Masamune cocked his head to the side and smirked.

"Do you care to share it, lord?" Kojuro asked.

"She will give up Miharu." Masamune said glancing at Kojuro.

"I see. Is that all?" Kojuro asked lifting an eye brow in suspicion.

"You really think it would be? But I don't know her answer so I will keep that to myself for now." Masamune said staring into the distance.

"Of course, my lord," Kojuro said simply, knowing he had already pried too far.

Shigezane met up with the two men at the makeshift stables. He held on to their horses as they dismounted. "Glad to see you staying safe, **Cuz**," Masamune jeered.

Shigezane smiled back at him. "Well, my lord, I didn't want to spoil your fun."

Masamune turned toward his tent and gave a quick wave at the two men. "See you two tomorrow." He was exhausted from the day and just wanted to crash. It was nearly dark in his tent when he laid down on his bed roll and immediately fell into a deep sleep.

Outside, Shigezane turned to Kojuro. "What's going on? How did you escape?" Shigezane asked with childlike curiosity, all the while expecting Masamune to storm out of his tent screaming at the mess he'd left.

"We did not escape. They let us go." Kojuro said in a straight tone looking at Masamune's tent considering the events of the day trying to find some hidden meaning.

Shigezane not diverting his gaze and bracing himself for the screaming that never came asked "Let you go? Buy why?"

"I don't know, but I am sure he made some sort of deal with Mego-_hime_."

Shigezane whipped around and stared at him. "What are you saying? She's still alive?!"

Kojuro smiled at him. "Come on. I'll fill you in." And the two walked toward the hill overlooking the village.


	7. Answers

Chapter 7

Mego was nearly asleep when she heard the floor boards creaking outside the hut. She didn't move a muscle till she heard the sound of someone walking around the room. Mego slowly reached for her knife that she'd kept beneath her pillow ever since she was abducted. When she saw the intruder's arm cross over her face holding what appeared to be a cloth, she made her move.

She grabbed his arm and pulled it forward, catching the intruder off balance. She twisted his wrist and flipped it around, smashed her knee down hard on the outstretched arm across his back, and bent to point her knife at the invader's throat.

She blinked as she recognized him up close. "Takumi-_dono_? What are you doing?" Mego said releasing the intruder.

Takumi recovered, rubbing his wrist, and bowed deeply. "Saving you, my lady."

"Saving me? What are you talking about?" Mego asked, staring at him, confused.

"There is only one reason the One-Eyed Dragon would have left in the manner he did. You promised to be his wife. Your illustrious father made his wishes clear on this. He did not wish for you to be unhappily married to him two years ago and he most certainly would not want it now. I promised him I would keep you safe, and make sure you lived a happy life. I am only following his instructions."

Mego knelt down in front of Takumi and placed her hand on his chin so he had to look her in the eyes. She spoke softly and carefully to him. "Master Takumi you have done a fine job protecting me these two years, and I thank you for that. But it is time now that I choose my own path." Takumi made motions to protest but Mego placed her index finger on his lips. "This is my decision Master Takumi, no one else's."

She got up and walked toward the door and stood there in quiet contemplation she then started talking again. "He never believed you or my father, he never wanted it to be true."

"I know, my lady." Takumi answered his voice cracking.

She turned toward him again he was still bowed on the ground "He has been devoted to me even after all of that. What other lord wouldn't have just cut off my head and been done with it?"

"None, that I know of my lady." Takumi answered finally looking up at her.

"Then don't you think that is a man worth supporting?" She stared back to the night wrapping her arms around her and whispered to herself, "A man worth loving?"

"My lady, I am sorry. I see now the folly of my actions I will leave you now. Please forgive me." Takumi bowed and left Mego alone in the hut. She went back to sleep knowing her decision was the right one.

o o o

Dawn had barely broken over the mountains, as Mego walked toward the stable. Takumi was there, waiting for her. "Are you truly certain this is what you want, my lady?" Takumi asked with a concerned look on his face, remembering the conversation they had the night before.

"I am sure, Master Takumi. It is what should have happened years ago," she said, a smile of calm serenity on her lips.

"We will wait here for your word, then." Takumi let her go.

She rode alone toward the Date encampment. It was still early enough that the warmth of the sun had not burned off the morning mist. Nearing the perimeter Mego gave a simple signal before she got too close, lest some overly-enthusiastic guard mistake her advance and she receive an arrow for her trouble.

The troops in the Date camp were just waking up and packing. Each turned their heads to look as the gorgeous woman riding through their camp toward the main tent. Traveling slowly through the lifting fog, she seemed like some sort of otherworldly apparition of beauty. As she got closer, the steed's heavy brown coat and her own periwinkle kimono came into focus and made her seem less ephemeral, but no less beautiful.

When Mego reached the main tent she dismounted and was met by a familiar voice.

"Mego-_himesama_!"

She turned. "Shigezane-_dono_," she greeted him with a polite bow.

Date's cousin stared and said slowly, "If Kojuro hadn't said so, I would have not thought it possible…"

Mego smiled at him and answered, "I know, Shigezane. Is he…"

"Shigezane, you ass, where are you?! And what the hell did you do to my damned tent?!" Masamune's voice boomed over the quiet camp. He flew out of his tent holding a leather-bound journal only to be faced with a petrified Shigezane and a giggling Mego.

Masamune noticed Mego right away, a sight that gave him pause for a moment. Finally, he spoke. "Mego, I did not expect you so early. Are you alone?" She nodded. "Come inside," he said motioning to the tent. When she was inside the tent, he turned to Shigezane. "We will talk about it later." Shigezane gulped.

The tent was small, made smaller by paper and various maps strewn across the floor. "Please sit," he said and Mego obeyed.

"I take it you made your decision?" he asked, a hopeful tone betraying his casual air.

"I have," she replied. Masamune blinked and leaned in closer, hastening her response. "I will return with you to Oshuu."

Masamune smiled. "I will send men for your things," he said.

"I do not have much here," she said, furrowing her brow and staring down at her hands.

"What is wrong, Mego?" he said, kneeling in front of her. "If you do not want-"

"It's not that," she interrupted, "It's my men. What will happen to them?" She asked.

Masamune looked at her and cocked his head "Those who wish may join me, and those who do not may be free to carve out their own existence, I was not lying to you Mego. I will keep your people safe."

Mego felt foolish when he responded. _Of course he would keep his word_. She nodded "can I ask you a question?" she said still looking at her hands.

"You just did." He said blinking.

She smiled at his answer then continued "How did you know the body wasn't me?"

"What? That? That was easy." Masamune smiled. He grabbed her hands and looked at them. "The hand." Mego looked up at him in confusion. "When Shigezane was carrying the body a hand slipped out. I would recognize your hand anywhere, Mego, and that hand wasn't yours. But no one would listen! They all thought I was insane with grief. I must admit that after a little while even I started to think I was going crazy."

Mego smiled at Masamune. She touched his face and kissed him, a kiss he passionately returned. And he held her close, promising to himself to never doubt himself again.

* * *

I wish to thank everyone who was kind enough to read my very first Fanfic. And Thank you to the people who commented. If you have any suggestions please feel free to write them. Thank you again for taking the time to read my story.


End file.
